Ivory Moon
by Alisx123 - GambitRemy
Summary: Gambit Remy LeBeau and Rogue have a lovely midnight picnic by the ocean. ROMY


Disclaimer: Both Rogue and Gambit are characters of the X-Men and property of MARVEL. Yeah, I know I'm using them without permission and I could get sued but I'm not making money so why bring it to court? Sure I have a job but the government takes enough of my paycheck and I'm pretty good at lying my way out of anything. Until my court date, (to anyone actually reading this!) read my little short story and enjoy. 

**IVORY MOON****   
**by: Alisx123

The night was beautiful with the stars at their brightest moment and the moon a perfect shade of ivory. In New York it was hard to see the stars with the tall industrial buildings and electric skyscrapers of Manhattan outshining their distant glow but tonight on the beaches of Salem that was not a problem. There was a light breeze passing through the beach and it was moist with salty ocean water from the Atlantic, which was so close to the sandy shore. The tide was in tonight and the white waters of the tide crept over the bare feet of the couple standing at the edge of the shore before slipping slowly back to its larger body. 

"It's a beautiful night, Remy. Ah'm glad you thought of this. A midnight picnic on the beach by the Atlantic Ocean after seeing Titanic." 

Remy grinned and wrapped his long muscular arms around her waist. Rogue stiffened automatically since she was only wearing a light pale rose-colored summer dress which if one was looking like Remy was, they would see the pale emerald colored lingerie underneath. Not clearly but suggestive enough to entice a man to do anything to get underneath that dress. He had saw the dress and bought it for her for Christmas last year. She hadn't worn it until then since there was no opportunity to but it wasn't normal for her to wear something so light. It was ankle length though with a slit on the side so one of her legs were pretty much fully exposed at all times. It was beautiful and Remy had been so happy she had worn it that she would wear it again for him sometime. Remy was actually wearing a dark brown silk shirt, black pants and black silk gloves. The gloves were stylish and came in handy when they held hands earlier.

"Just trying to sway the heart of de woman I love. Is it working?" 

One of his skillful hands grazed down her left thigh and Rogue reflexively moved back from him. His arms resisted letting her go and he whispered, "Don', chere. S'il vous plait. Don' push me away anymore. I won't do something stupid." Her body felt warm all over and Remy ran his hand from her thigh up to her waist where they remained still. A cool breeze brushed by them and the airy dress she wore blew in the breeze. It felt a little cold but deliciously warm since the air around them was warm. As were they. 

"You already have my heart, Remy. Ah just want you to take care of it." 

"I'll try better dan my best, ma amour. You are de most beautiful women I ever saw in my life, chere. It's not just looks either... its dat sparkle in your eyes and the little things you do dat make me love you." 

Rogue felt her eyes water and she looked up into his handsome face. He looked so sincere and beautiful she wanted to kiss him so bad. His hands were lightly massaging her back. She certainly needed it because she was very distraught at the moment. His sensual sexuality was driving her crazy and she was scared of what they might do if they didn't stop now. Rogue turned her eyes away from him and looked down into the sun. Her arms were covered with the same material as the dress and they were resting on his arms while he held her. 

"Ah love you so much, Remy... Ah don' want to hurt you. This has got to stop, Remy. Why don't we quit pretending and teasing each other?" Her eyes turned up to look at him and she held her tears at bay. 

"What do you mean, chere? I'm not pretending I love you - I do love you! I've never felt dis way about anyone, Rogue. No one an' I know you love me so what is de problem?" She pulled herself away from him and his arms fell at his sides. Remy ran his hands through his hair and shoved them into his pockets while he turned his eyes toward the water. Rogue wrapped her arms around herself and turned away from him to face the expanse of the sandy beach behind them. She wanted to run away but she knew she couldn't. Running away never helped anything and he was right because she did love him but that was what hurt, wasn't it? She couldn't touch him and he couldn't touch her and they loved each other. Why didn't he understand? 

"My powers will hurt you, Remy. You're not invulnerable to it and you know it. We both know someone's going to get hurt and... Ah'm scared, Remy. Ah...." She felt a tear run down her cheek and started walking towards their blanket where the food was. He turned to see what she was doing and saw her sit down on the blanket and look back at him. 

Remy shoved his hands deeper into his pockets and starting walking towards their spot. He had made plans and had suspected this confrontation would happen but she looked so innocent and vulnerable that he wasn't sure if he should try to show her how far they could go without even touching skin to skin. It was an idea he had fancied for a while now but he always put it off because he didn't want to hurt her. Either way he knew it still hurt and it wasn't his fault but he wanted her so bad it was killing him. He felt like a teenager at night thinking about her and not touching her. Remy never really had to hold back from something he wanted though he was patient to wait for something inevitable. Yet, in this case, he didn't know what the future would hold for them or if he'd ever be able to act out everything he wanted to do with her. She was so beautiful and he knew she wouldn't appreciate it if he went to someone else with his frustrations. It would hurt her too much but he felt like he was going to explode if he didn't do something. Handling something yourself was just a way to put it off and it was pissing him off. 

He sat down close to her and kissed one of her hands, which she had been wringing in her lap. Remy looked up from his bent down position because he hadn't picked up her hands from her lap before kissing them. She looked down at him and their eyes met. 

"I know you're scared, chere. I am too but I'm not Cody and you know about your powers now. You're a grown woman and I'm a grown man so I think we can be a little more careful dan two teenagers who didn't know that something could happen. Trust me, chere. I won't let you hurt me, I swear on **your** life because dat's worth more to me dan anything." Rogue ran one of her hands through his silky auburn hair and he sat up straighter. She put her lightly covered hand over his mouth and kissed the back of her hand softly. His lips kissed the palm of her hand back and he wrapped his arm around her waist again to pull her closer. Rogue's body obliged though her muscles were still tense and her lips nervously shivered. She moved her hand and pulled her lips away with it as she straightened up a bit and relaxed in his lap. 

His warm hard chest was pressed against her lightly covered back and his warmth was reassuring. One of his silk-covered hands was tracing her bare collarbone while the other massaged her side to calm her. Rogue sighed and leaned back into him as she stretched her legs out in front of her. Her hair splayed out onto his broad shoulder and he held her tighter into his lap. He moaned and she felt him harden against her backside. "If you wan' me to stop, chere, tell me and hurt me if I don't move fast enough 'cause I really don't want to stop. I can' stop thinking about you, Rogue." His hand traced down her collar until he reached her full round breasts and cupped one while his other hand gripped her waist. Rogue closed her eyes and wrapped her right arm around his neck to hold herself tighter to him. She felt scared but she knew he was scared too and his words made her consider his stance in the situation. Remy's sexuality was a large part of him and he had been stifling that part to a low level just for her and they were covered up so there was no harm done. She really didn't want him to stop either because it felt so good and she wanted him so bad her body was on fire. 

"Remy, don't stop what your doing but... we've got to be careful!" She gasped at the end of her sentence as his silk-covered fingers circled her hard, bare nipples. Her dress was light but tight and it resisted against his hands. He was about to rip it right off of her but that might scare her and he had bought it for her as a gift. Remy ran his other hand up her body from her waist and started slipping the dress off her left shoulder. "Trust me, ma amour... I'll be careful, just relax." Rogue put her finger to his mouth and he kissed it. "Wait a minute." She whispered and slowly pulled herself away from him. He reluctantly started to let go of her but she stopped him. "Remy," Rogue breathed and slipped the dress over her head. "Ah'm sick of holding back and Ah just couldn't wait long enough for you take off this dang dress!" 

He grinned that grin that made her want to melt and pulled her close enough to him that he kissed her breasts through the pale green lingerie and circled his tongue around where he felt her nipple. One of her hands clutched his hair and she rested her other hand on his covered shoulder. She opened her eyes and was shocked to see that underneath his clothes despite the nice weather, Remy's body was covered from the neck down with some kind of pliant black material. It was like a second skin and she noticed that it was a two piece because the elastic waist of the pants part was yielding to the pressure being exerted from his powerfully erected penis. Rogue moaned as one of Remy's hand fell from her waist and circled inside the folds of her wet pussy. Her left hand tangled in his hair as she grasped his hardened cock and pumped it to the rhythm of her own breathing. 

Remy groaned and flicked her clitoris to the rhythm of his breathing. He fought against the urge to taste her and felt her pump him harder. Her fingers caressed him as she pumped him so lightly he was going crazy inside. She cried out and arched her back just enough for her breasts to fly into his face. The hot silk brushed against his mouth and nose and he reluctantly moved his face back so the uncovered tops of her round breasts couldn't touch him skin to skin. He had promised her he wouldn't let her hurt him and he was going to keep it. Especially since the end result would not be pleasant though it might be worth it just to taste her desire. But he knew he wouldn't. It would kill her. 

Rogue cried out his name and he hers as their tempo increased in its intensity to match their beating hearts, repressed for so long yet never changing even in a moment of pure release. Only a moon of ivory perfection shone above them as they shared the inner depths of themselves with one another. 

Finis 

End Notes: I hope you enjoyed the short story and if want send some feedback to me at Alisx123@yahoo.com. You can send bad things if you want but I'll only read something that is mature or seriously an imperfection in what I wrote. 


End file.
